I Need You
by fandomwriter101
Summary: A missing scene to the Season 2 finale - Mel Marries Joe. When Joe thinks there is a bigger reason to why Mel objected to marrying him and Elena, will some true feelings be revealed between them? Because we all know they are so much more than a boss and an employee...


**A/N FOR ANYONE WHO HAS READ **_**Bombshell: A New Direction **_**if you are here for Mel and Joe skip this**_**-**_** Hey guys! So it has been a while since I have written a fic and I wanted to make a return:) But, first things first. I have been getting a few reviews/requests to continue **_**Bombshell: A New Direction**_** and I really want to continue...however..that story idea came to me when Glee went on hiatus and SMASH went on hiatus as well...but now that Glee is coming back I feel like I have lost interest in writing the fic. Also...with school starting back up and stuff I don't think I can invest the time into the story that I really wanted to. HOWEVER this does not mean that I will never continue it! I hope to get started back up on it sometime soon when I have the time and interest! **

**Okayyy so now that that is out of the way for any of my readers that cared...here is a fic I came up with for one of my other fandoms: Melissa and Joey! I adore the show-ship them with my life-and just watched the Season 2 finale and was sadly disappointed. I think that Mel and Joe should have had at least one friendship/romantic moment in the finale because let's face it...she realized she actually does have feelings for Joe this season! So here is a little oneshot about how I think it should have ended. ENJOY:) **

The champagne glasses clinked as Mel and Joe toasted to "the third Mrs. Longo" with a smile and a laugh. Joe took a quick sip as Mel nearly drank the whole glass in one gulp.

"Whoa there Burke! We never know when I am going to need that bottle for another fake, real, or green card wedding."

Mel rolled her eyes and stood up from the hotel bed. "On that romantic note, I think we-I-should check out of the hotel room _I _paid for and get back to Lennox and Ryder. Poor boy is going to be crushed about his nanny's hot foreign fake fiancé ditching Toledo."

Joe nodded. "Yeah somebody has to break the news to him and bring him back down to his awkward teenage boy life."

Mel smiled and started to walk out the door, but popped her head back in quickly. "Do you need _all_ that champagne...?"

Joe scoffed and replied, "Classy."

Mel shrugged but continued out the door. Joe stood there pacing around the room, thinking back to how she had objected to the wedding in the middle of the ceremony only three hours ago. He had talked to her about it in her office, but he had a feeling that she hadn't said what she really meant and he had missed something. Out of pure pride and curiosity, Joe ran out of the hotel room and spotted Mel walking down the hallway.

"Mel!" Joe called, and saw her turn around with a confused look on her face.

"Longo...look if you feel bad about me paying for the room...you can give me the money at home!" Mel said playfully.

Joe raised his eyebrows. "No! No I couldn't care less about you paying for the room!"

Mel replied, "Classy."

He rolled his eyes at her using his own comeback against him but took her by the arm.

"Can we-uh-talk?"

Mel was caught off guard by the conversation she had been hoping for longer than she wanted to admit it. Were they really doing this? Were they finally acknowledging that maybe that had something they needed to give a shot? Joe kept on talking regardless of Mel zoning out into her own accusations.

"...about the wedding...you know when you unprofessionally objected to marrying Elena and I...why did you do that?"

Mel, confused, responded, "Joe...I am pretty sure we covered this in my office..."

Joe shook his head. "No, no we didn't. Well I mean you gave me your lousy reasons and excuse but you looked like you needed to say something...did you?"

"Longo-...I told you what I thought, what more do you want me to say?"

Joe sighed. "I told you that nobody would get hurt if I married Elena for real and you agreed..."

Mel answered almost too quickly, "Correct! And?"

"I don't believe you. "

"Excuse me? Joe I realize I am a first class liar, I mean I've had my experiences with authorites, parental units, Lennox, Ryder...but I told you the truth about nobody getting hurt."

Joe skeptically argued, "So you are telling me that if I had married Elena because I was in love with her, quit being a freelance manny for you, moved to Russia and never came back you wouldn't be the slightest bit hurt?"

Mel gave up. "..I'd be devastated..."

"Stop lying Burke! Just tell me the truth and we can all move on with our- wait what?"

Mel bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

Joe quietly asked, "You're serious...?"

Mel reluctantly nodded. "I lied, okay. _I_ would've been the one hurt if you eloped with Elena. This might be the hardest and most embarrassing thing I have ever said but...I can't lose you. I need you."

Joe was taken aback and immediately reworded her answer for her, "You mean _we_ need you...you, Lennox, Ryder...right?''

Mel shook her head. "Well...yeah...but no. Joe this whole thing started out as a business arrangement. You know, I, being the amazing councilwoman that I am saw a guy who needed a job badly and I gave it to you. But you honestly think that is all I see you as? My nanny, a guy who takes care of my niece and nephew and cleans my house...? You...you're my best friend."

Joe was shocked and stared at Mel for a while, who was for the first time not avoiding his gaze.

"Wow. Didn't know you could be that deep Burke..."

Mel rolled her eyes and slapped Joe's arm. "Really?! That's all you can say?!"

Joe shook his head. "No...because..uh..you've been a lot more than my boss for a while now..."

Mel stopped fiddling with her purse and looked straight up at Joe. She felt a bit light-headed and she wasn't sure if it was Joe's fault or a result of the champagne. She wanted to say so many things but couldn't think of any one of them at the moment. She also didn't want to risk making anything awkward between Joe and her-sort of like her spontaneous "goodbye" kiss last year in his apartment.

So, jokingly, Mel said, "HA! I knew you would fall for me Longo!"

Joe didn't catch the "joke", and his face froze immediately, half in shock and half with emotion, staring at Mel.

She saw him standing rigid and quickly said with a laugh, "I'm kidding Joe, gosh! We're two people who live together, work together, and are really good friends! Don't push it."

Joe swiftly snapped out of it. "Right! Kidding! Of course! Oh my god, like me- falling for you?! Us-falling for each other?! You know Burke, I underestimate your sense of humor!"

Mel laughed along with him until they both stopped in silence.

Joe spoke up first, "What I said though, Mel...I meant it."

Mel looked at Joe smiling, and simply said, "Thanks Longo."

He smiled back at her and without thinking, kissed her on the cheek.

Mel tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and said, "I'm glad that wasn't you know, one of our "goodbye" kisses..."

Joe laughed. "You should be so lucky! But I'm not going anywhere Burke."

**Then that little Melissa and Joey end-of-scene commercial break jingle thing would play and that is that :) haha. I had to get this out of my head because the season finale really bugged me lol. This was also my first ever Mel and Joe fic so I am sorry if it was a little rough or awkward. I also have never written a fic with the comedy this show uses so sorry if the jokes weren't funny or if you didn't hear the fake sitcom laughter implied. There are tons of awesome Mel and Joe fics out there right now so thanks for checking this little one out:) I have another plot in mind and am also thinking about writing some Mel and Joe oneshots inspired by **_**Who's The Boss**_** episodes (I checked it out because of the similarities and I love it)! Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! What did you think of the finale? Some story ideas for these two? Anything!:)THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AS ALWAYS**

**P.S. For anyone who really wants me to finish the SMASH/GLEE fic who is reading this - help me out! Go comment on it with some ideas and maybe that can inspire me to get back on it sooner! THANKS...lol at how I am plugging my other stories in other stories..hehe**


End file.
